What if I'm Crazy?
by Anonymous Eclipse
Summary: Nonny Pirruccello struggles with depression and his family isn't the best after his parents' divorce. One day, the new student, Oona Shaskan, leads him to the bridge of the high school, where his life takes a turn. WARNING: May trigger with depression
1. Chapter 1

**6 Months Ago. . .**

 _The view up here is beautiful, you know._

 _Up on the mountain,_

 _I see down below._

 _It's easy to get lost,_

 _I know._

 _But inside, I wanted to die._

 _I'm tired of living._

 _Of being alive._

 _But you will never know_

 _About the thoughts that I think_

 _When I look down below._

I read my poem as I looked down from my house roof and my biggest fear came to my mind:

What if I'm crazy?

 **Now. . .**

I quickly grabbed my largest hoodie and pulled it over my head. I examined myself in my mirror one last time before leaving my room. I'd say I look pretty normal.

I grabbed my backpack and was ready to rush out of the door, but I was stopped by my older brother, Timothy.

"Hey, Nonners. You think you're ready for 10th grade?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure that I am."

"Well, if you need me or Mom, just call us," my brother said with a wince.

"Timothy, I'm not a 6 year-old," I said slightly aggravated. "I can take care of myself."

He mussed my hair and said, "First off, it's Tim. Second off, you never know what can happen. Anyways, good luck."

He let go of me and nudged me out the door.

Good luck. . .

I'm gonna need a lot of luck.

I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

When it finally came, and I entered, I was bombarded by noise. I think my ears are gonna bleed.

"Hey, Nonny!" someone shouted out.

I saw Gil and Goby waving at me, so I quickly walked over to them and grabbed a seat.

"Hi, guys." I said quietly as I pulled out a book.

"Guess what?" Gil asked me.

"What?" I replied, not really interested.

"I heard that there's gonna be a new student at school," he said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and asked him, "What's the big deal? There's just gonna be a new student."

He nudged me and said, "Well, I heard that that the new student is a girl, and you've been single for a long time."

I smacked him in the face with my book and said, "Not again, Gil!"

This wasn't the first time I've heard those words. Each time there was a new female student, he would always try to make me hook up with them. His plans always failed, of course.

Suddenly, our faces slammed against the backs of the bus seats.

Gil rubbed his head and angrily said, "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

I shrugged and looked out the aisle to see what was going on.

The bus doors opened and a girl with strange violet hair rushed in.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry that I stopped the bus. I promise that I won't be late ever again," the girl said through gasps of air.

She walked down the aisle and sat in the seat across from me, Gil, and Goby.

"I don't think I've ever seen that girl before," Goby whispered.

He nudged Gil and before I could even say anything, his loud mouth went off.

"Hey, girl! I think my friend here could use a nice girl like you," he said while pointing at me.

She raised her an eyebrow at me in confusion as I buried my head in my book.

Talk about embarrassing.

Suddenly, my book was taken away from that girl.

Is she crazy or something?

"Are these Robert Frost poems?" she asked me with a gasp.

I slowly nodded my head. Now what?

"I love Robert Frost!" she exclaimed. "Have you ever heard of Shane Koyczan?"

"Who hasn't?" I said. "Edgar Allen Poe?"

"E.E. Cummings?" she returned with a grin on her face.

"Emily Dickinson?" I returned with a slight smirk on my face.

"Shel Silverstein?" she said while mimicking my smirk.

"Shel Einstein? Jack Frost? Charles Dickinson? What in the world are you talking about?" Gil butted in.

I rolled my eyes and said, "First off, you messed up the names. Second off, we're talking about poets."

He winked at me and said, "Looks like you two are getting along just fine!"

I grabbed my book from that girl and smacked him in the face. This idiot.

Before I could finish my conversation with that stranger, our bus stopped at the high-school.

Gil and Goby dragged me to our lockers and a pulled me to our first class.

I chose a random seat away from them. Not because I didn't like them, but because I don't want to listen to them talk about their love lives 24/7.

I absolutely abhor it, believe it or not.

Molly and Deema, Gil and Goby's girlfriends, entered the room and sat with their boyfriends. It's always been this way. They sit together in class, while I sit alone.

Now that I think about it, I'm quite a loner.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Miss Jackson announced. "There will a new student arriving today, so I expect you to welcome her and be your best behaviour."

I ignored her and went back to my book.

"Please welcome, Oona Shaskan!" Miss Jackson announced with glee.

I looked up for a few seconds to see that stranger from the bus walk in.

She looked around and gave a small smile.

When she saw me, she flashed me a bright grin, making me give her a small smirk.

"Hi! I'm Oona Shaskan. I'm originally from Tokyo, Japan, but moved to America when I was five," she informed the class.

She went on with talking about her life and even included her favorite poets.

In a way, she intrigued me. Not in that sort of way, of course. In a different type of way.

After her small speech, she made her way to the seat next to me and smiled.

Strangely, I felt my heart rate increase. Probably just nervousness. I never really liked socializing with other people.

"Hi, Poem Boy," she said.

"My name is Nonny," I said, not taking the nickname to be offensive.

"Nonny. . ." she said with a sigh. "Nice name."

I felt myself blush slightly. I'm not used to compliments, especially from female strangers.

"Um, thank you," I thanked awkwardly.

Gosh, I am so awkward.

After the announcements that nobody ever listens to, Miss Jackson assigned the class to do a project. Honestly? This is the first day of 10th grade!

She started assigning the entire class partners to work with.

Molly and Gil were together, and so were Deema and Goby. How typical was that?

"Oona Shaskan and Nonny Pirruccello," Miss Jackson stated as she finished off the list.

Oona turned to me and shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal. I, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to slap Gil, since he noticed that I was partnered up with Oona.

She scooted her desk next to mine, and went to go get the instructions. When she got back, she started reading the list of boring instructions, and noticed that I was definitely in a different state of mind.

She looked at me and cocked her head to one side as she watched me read my book. Then, she started scribbling on a piece of paper. When she was done, she placed it on my book.

I rolled my eyes and unfolded the piece of paper, only to find haiku poetry.

 _Soaring through the sky_

 _Uncaged bird flying freely_

 _Into the new world_

I looked at her with slight confusion. She simply smiled and went on reading the instructions.

After that, I reluctantly listened to the boring instructions of the project.

 **Hi, I'm back from the dead. Sorry that I took a million years to write. I got rid of the story that I was gonna post since I didn't like it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. All poetry is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of boring and too easy classes, it was finally time for lunch.

I was once again, dragged by Goby and Gil to the cafeteria, and they pulled me to a table. Deema and Molly joined along as well. This is the only time when I don't mind the couples to be with each other.

Suddenly, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Oona grinning while holding a single journal in her hands.

My friends greeted her and allowed her to sit with them.

She sat down next to me, and smiled.

"Hello, Poem Boy!" she greeted me.

I could hear my friends struggling to hold in their laughter. Honestly? I'm just glad it wasn't something humiliating.

I simply nodded and went back to eating and reading.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her scribble on a piece of paper.

She tossed it onto my book, and I unfolded it to read.

Another poem.

 _Under the wood bridge_

 _Two differences may meet_

 _A new bud blossoms_

I raised my head and cocked my head to the side at her.

What does she want?

As far as I noticed, between Oona and everyone else in the table, she seemed to click well with everyone. She was able to connect with the girls and hold a good conversation with the guys. I was slightly jealous that she can do the things that I could never manage to do.

While I was reading, I snuck some peeks at her. Not in a perverted way, of course.

Let's just say, I was making observations, which is what I usually do whenever I meet someone new.

Violet hair, dark brown eyes, and not a stitch of makeup on her face. I noticed that her shirt had some familiar text written on it.

 _"And if a kid breaks in school, and no one chooses to hear, do they make a sound?"_

A Shane Koyczan quote!

She doesn't seem so bad after all. . .

Then, I noticed a small piece of paper on my lap.

I unfolded it and was surprised by what was written.

The word 'midnight' was written in bold print on the small piece of paper.

I looked at Oona for a few seconds and pondered for a while.

What does she want?

 **The first few chapters may seem a bit boring, but hey. I felt like I jumped to the main things way too quickly. So I guess I should take it slow.**


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch and another few hours of boring and unnecessary classes, we were given permission to leave. I boarded on my bus and went over to sit with Gil and Goby, but instead of usually letting me sit with them, they made me sit alone.

How abnormal of them.

I went back to reading my book, but then I felt a slight nudge against my shoulder. I looked to seat right next to me to find the one and only, Oona.

I looked back to Gil and Goby, who were clutching their stomachs and dying of laughter. I really should've brought a hammer to school. . .

Then, I felt something fall gently on my shoulder. I looked back to see Oona's head sitting lightly on my shoulder.

"Um, hi?" I greeted her awkwardly.

She pressed a finger against my lips, and flipped a page in my book.

I guess you can say that we were reading together, and surprisingly, she and I had the same reading pace, which is quite rare since I'm the fastest reader in the school.

I actually forgot about Gil and Goby, and my own problems just by this one single moment.

Time flew by so fast, that I almost forgot about my own bus stop!

I exited the bus and started walking my way home, but I realized I was being followed.

I whipped my head around and grabbed my stalker's arm only to see Oona, again.

I immediately let go of her hand and I felt my face heating up.

"Um, sorry about that," I apologized and started running home.

But as I was sprinting my way to my house, I heard her shouting at me.

"Midnight!"

Midnight? What does she mean by midnight? Does she want to meet at midnight? And if she does, where?

I finally got to my house and unlocked the door.

"I'm home," I said as I entered the house.

No answer.

I forgot that Mom was probably working. Timothy is probably in California by now.

Alone. Just like last year.

Ever since Dad left, Mom ended up working every single day. Even on birthdays and holidays. Day-offs didn't exist.

Timothy also had to work, that is, until he got into a college in California.

Now I'm here. Alone.

I went upstairs to my room and tossed my backpack to the side.

I flopped onto my bed and started pondering.

Why do I still exist? Before that, how do I still exist?

I've had depression for years now, and I still don't know how I'm not dead.

I hate myself, and the hatred has built up so much, I could write about 20 sonnets about it.

Why do I hate myself? I don't know. Do I have a reason for hating myself? Who knows.

But, I can't help but wonder why. Why am I still here?

I've swallowed pills, but ended throwing them up. I've been tempted to stab myself. I've taught myself how to tie a noose. Despite all of this, I'm still alive.

I'm suicidal as well, but I don't cut. Cutting isn't the only way of self-harm.

I beat myself up. I will beat myself by hitting myself with heavy objects, which is why I have bruises all over my legs and arms.

Nobody knows about it.

No one can know about.

I heard my phone start ringing and I quickly answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Gil!" he screamed on the other end.

"Damn, Gil. You didn't have to scream," I complained as rubbed my ear.

"Sorry. Gosh. Anyways, how's your girlfriend?" he asked in a far too innocent voice.

"She is not my girlfriend, and you should've just let me sit with you guys," I said angrily.

"Well, you never know. You might end up liking her," he suggested.

"Why do you guys always try to hook me up with someone? I'm perfectly fine when I'm alone," I asked.

"Oh really?" he questioned. "Think about that. Call me when you're ready."

He hung up.

Am I really alright when I'm alone?

Of course I am!

I pushed the thought aside and pulled out my homework. After about an hour, I finished up and went downstairs for dinner.

There was hardly anything in the fridge, since the last time we went to the super market was about a week ago.

I'm kinda bad at making dinner out of scraps. Guess I'll just skip dinner.

I trudged upstairs and went back to my room.

I was bored and I had nothing to do.

Usually when I'm bored, I would write poems, but now-

Wait. The poem.

I pulled the small scrap of paper with the poem of a bridge.

 _Under the wood bridge_

 _Two differences may meet_

 _A new bud blossoms_

I know that she wants to meet, that's for sure, but I don't know if there is a bridge aroun-

The wooden bridge at school. That's the only wooden bridge around here.

I pulled the other scrap of paper that had the word 'midnight' on it.

She wants to meet me at the school bridge at midnight.

She's quite clever to word her demand in a form like that.

I wonder what she wants, though.

 **I loved how I told you guys in the last chapter that I was thinking of taking the story slow, yet I jumped into Nonny's life story so quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of waiting and waiting, the clock struck midnight.

I knew that my mom wouldn't be home until 6:00 A.M. , so I grabbed my house key, a hoodie and exited.

First thing I felt was ran. It wasn't raining dogs and cats. More like elephants and hippos.

I really hope that she's okay.

I ran and ran to the school bridge. It took me about 10 minutes to get there.

I was exhausted and soaking wet but I saw a light and a silhouette underneath the bridge.

I dragged myself over to bridge and cleaned my glasses. When I put them back on, I saw Oona wearing a white sundress and holding a lantern.

She was soaking wet and barefoot, and it obvious enough that she was cold.

I removed my first hoodie to reveal one dry hoodie underneath. I quickly ran over to her side and wrapped her with the dry hoodie.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "Why'd you come here without a sweater or umbrella?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I love the rain," she replied.

"Your lips are blue from the cold," I said worriedly. "What were you doing here before?"

"Dancing. Dancing in the rain," she said.

She removed the hoodie and handed it to me. Then, she went out into the rain and started dancing a ballet.

It was beautiful.

Each movement that she made was gentle and graceful. Despite her soaked dress, bare feet, and wet hair, she also looked stunning in a way.

It started pouring harder, so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back underneath the bridge.

I draped my dry hoodie on her shoulders once more and we sat down beside each other, near the lantern.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked.

She let her head rest on my shoulder and said, "Because you are different."

"How?" I asked. "I'm a nobody."

She turned to me and said, "You notice things that most people don't notice. You're quiet, in a good way. Other might not believe that. You might not believe that. But that doesn't matter, because I believe in that."

I felt myself start to blush, so I turned away from her.

It was such an intimate moment.

"Plus, you came here," she whispered.

I turned back to her and asked her, "Why here?"

She curled up into a ball and said, "It's special here, and it will change your life."

It may have sounded corny, in fact, I would've laughed right out, but it seemed like she truly meant it.

"I thought this was your first year," I said confused.

She sighed and said, "It is, but I had a great friend who would always bring me here. That is, until she disappeared."

She lifted up her head and looked at me. Her eyes were bright with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened to your friend, but I'll bet she was a great person," I said.

Tears started trickling down her face as she said, "Yes. She was. She would always come here and write with me."

She seemed like a different person out of school. She had a bubbly personality at school, but seemed so lonely when she wasn't. Perhaps that could change.

I turned her head towards me and gently wiped her tears. People would say that it was a romantic gesture, but in all honesty, it was a friendly gesture.

I helped her off the ground and said, "We'll meet here every midnight."

She gave me a weak smile and whispered, "Thank you."

"We should probably go now," I said. "I don't think the rain is gonna stop any sooner."

She simply nodded and blew out the lantern.

"I'll walk you home," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

I helped her up the steep slope of rocks, but then her hand slipped from mine.

She tumbled down the slope and landed into the rocks.

I quickly slid down to her side lifted her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She lifted up her head slowly and said faintly, "I think my leg is bleeding. . ."

My eyes drifted to her legs, and there was a large gash in one leg with blood flowing like a river.

"We have to get you home," I said.

I let her climb onto my back and I climbed up the slope as slow as possible.

When we finally reached the top I asked, "Where do you live?"

She replied, "144 Naeco Drive West."

I nodded and started running as fast as I could to her house.

When we finally reached her house, I gently put her down and unlocked the door for her.

I carried her up to her room and laid her in bed, then she pointed to a small cabinet that had rolls of bandages and other first aid things.

I started cleaning her wound. She was patient and didn't say anything. As I started dressing her wound, she started to have a fit of coughing.

I looked up to her and placed my hand on her forehead. Warm. Very warm.

"Seems like you're having a fever," I said as I finished dressing the gash.

"How do you know so much about medicine?" she asked.

"I don't really know much," I replied. "It's more of common sense."

She nodded and smiled. Then, she tried to stand up, but almost collapsed.

Before she could fall, I quickly stood up and I caught her.

She gave a weak smile and said, "I don't know if I can go to school tomorrow!"

I smiled a small bit and sat down next to her on her bed.

"You should probably go home now. I don't want you to get in trouble," she said.

I nodded and just when I was gonna leave her room, she told me to stop.

I turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't walk and lock the door," she said with a sigh.

My eyes wandered around her room, and l noticed a window.

She seemed to notice what I was looking at and said, "Are you insane? I don't want you to break a leg or die!"

"I promise you that I am not gonna die. I bet you that I won't even get a scratch," I said.

I opened the window and saw some sturdy branches.

"Nonny, don't you even try," she warned me.

I crawled of the window, grabbed hold of the closest branch, and climbed down with no problem.

I saw Oona's face from the window and she asked me, "Are you crazy?"

I shook my head and laughed.

She smiled and joined in.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and started saying a poem.

 _There I saw a light_

 _From the end of the darkness_

 _A new hope has come_

Then, I started running back home in the rain feeling strange and light headed.

 **What a great way to meet, aye? Sorry if it's so dramatic. I like making things dramatic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Another boring and typical day at school. Without Oona there, I felt different. Not happy, but not angry. Just. . . Different. Unfortunately, Gil seemed to notice that.

"Where's your girlfriend?" he asked me during lunch.

I took my book and smacked him on the head.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said annoyed.

"I know how much you like her," he said while nudging me.

"I don't like her in any romantic way. She's just a friend!" I exclaimed.

He raised a brow at me and asked, "Then explain why you were staring at her during lunch, yesterday?"

I was on the verge of hitting him with my book again.

"I was not staring at her!" I said while slowly lifting my book to hit him.

"Yeah, right!" he scoffed. "You were practically staring at her the entire time."

I hit him with my book and muttered, "Stupid uncouth youth."

"Do you always have to hit me?" he muttered under his breathe. "You don't seem to dislike her, unlike the other girls I've tried to hook you up with."

I ignored his words but started to think. So what if I might have been staring at her? I'm pretty sure that I don't like her in any romantic way, and I'm pretty sure that I only like her as a friend because she likes poetry.

My thoughts moved on to what Oona said last night. I wonder what she meant by "it will change your life." In fact, how did it change hers?

After school, I went back home and finished my homework within 2 hours. No one was home, again.

I knew that my mom didn't have much time for me, but it still hurt that we can't spend time with each other.

Then, there was a knock on the door. I went to go check, and there was a package lying on the steps.

It was probably another one the silverware packages that she was gonna sell.

I read the label on the side and it said, "Stainless Steel Knives."

There was an immediate blast of dark thoughts that shot through my mind as I read the label.

 _Knives. . . Blood. . . Death. . ._

I brought the package in and closed the door.

The thoughts wouldn't leave me.

I quickly ran upstairs and locked my door.

 _Calm down. . . Calm down. . ._

I made my way to the bathroom.

 _Shut up. . . Shut up. . ._

I looked into the mirror and the hell broke out.

I started screaming at myself for being stupid, an idiot, and other things.

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Why can't you be normal?"

"Do you even have a life?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Can you please just die already?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the mirror.

I sank down to the floor and I began to sob.

 _Just shut up. . ._

The hardest part of having depression is that you may have no one to hold onto when you need someone most.

I wanted to feel okay. To get away from my thoughts. My hell.

I started walking. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I know what I was doing. I just went with it.

When I finally stopped walking, I was underneath the school bridge.

I didn't Oona, but then again, she did injure her leg, so I don't blame her. Plus, it's only 9:00 P.M.

I slumped down, underneath the bridge, feeling as if my mind was on stuck on repeat and there was no stop button.

Then, I saw a light flickering in the distance. I turned my head to the light and saw Oona holding a lantern.

"Nonny? Is that you?" she called out.

She made her towards with a slight limp to her walk. Then, she hung the lantern up, and sat down in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked with my head hanging low.

"Because I had a feeling that you would be here. And my leg feels better," she replied.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied and turned my head away from her.

Then, she pulled me towards her and lifted my head up.

"You've been crying," she said as she examined my face.

Then, she pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Write," she said.

At first, I didn't accept them, but then I reluctantly took them and started writing.

All of my pain started pouring out onto the pages of the notebook. After about an hour of writing, I finished my poem.

"I promise that I will not read your poems, but if you don't trust me, you can keep the journal," said Oona.

I didn't need to think for a second to consider my answer. I closed the journal and handed it to her.

She smiled and said, "Let's go watch the stars."

We climbed up the slope of rocks together and walked to the nearest hill. When we reached the top, we both laid down on our backs, side by side.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Oona sighed.

"Yeah, it's amazing," I whispered.

Like her. . .

Then, I felt her head resting on my shoulder.

She seemed so calm and peaceful.

I stared out to the sky and closed my eyes, breathing steadier than before.

After a few minutes, we both got up and we started walking back to her house.

When we reached to her doorstep, we both said our good byes, and I started back home.

Then, she shouted at me, "Wait!"

I stopped and turned around, and she ran over to me and hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered to me.

Then, she went back inside and I walked back home, smiling.

 **You may think that the knife scene was a bit over the top, but there are some people who are like that. You might think that the person would get triggered whenever they see a knife, but that's not the case. It's just another strange thing about the mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

Our meetings continued for about a month, and she became my closest friend, despite the fact that I've only known her for about a month. But then again, she knows me better than the friends that I've known for many years.

Molly and Deema noticed that I was speaking a little more than in the past, and Gil and Goby were starting to give me a break with the jokes.

But the one thing that no one else knows is that I'm getting better. All of the thoughts were slowly diminishing, little by little. Each day that I'm with her, the thoughts seem to go away.

Perhaps the bridge is truly life changing, as she said it was.

But today, there was something odd about Oona that I just couldn't pick out.

She would avoid me at all costs. No eye contact. No talking. She wouldn't even walk near me.

I was starting to wonder if I did or said something wrong, since her behaviour was starting to bother. Somehow, no one else in our group noticed any change to Oona's behaviour. Or maybe it's because I know her so well.

Lunchtime was also odd. She seemed nervous around me, like as if I would hurt her. Her attitude was too confusing.

"Oona, what is wrong with you?" I asked, "You're acting so weird around me and it's honestly getting on my nerves."

Everyone turned to her and she started figideting.

"Well, you see. . . " she mumbled as she started turning bright red.

She gave out a sigh of frustration and ran out of the lunch room.

Molly and Deema ran after her and I shook my head in frustration.

"Aren't you gonna go after your girlfriend?" Gil asked.

"No. She needs time alone," I replied, not bothering to correct Gil.

The rest of the school day was quiet and awkward. We didn't speak much, nor did we even look at each other.

I was beginning to wonder if I should go to the bridge that night after the incident. It wouldn't make much sense to go, though. She probably won't talk. But then again, I made a promise to her. Might as well go.

That night, I went to bridge and was surprised to find Oona there.

She looked up at me alarmed, but then placed the notebook on the ground.

I shrugged my shoulders and picked it up. Looks like she still hasn't gotten over it.

As I wrote, she sat in the far corner curled up in a ball.

I shook my head as the silence went on. Perhaps she'll get over the incident after the meet.

I couldn't think of anything to write about. My mind was blank.

I looked around for a bit to find some sort of inspiration.

My eyes settled on Oona, who fell asleep. I began to sketch her.

Her hair fell on her face ever so perfectly. Her face was a warm rosy color, and she had small smile on her lips.

I wonder what she's dreaming about.

After I finished the sketch, I closed the journal and walked over to her.

I shook her gently and said, "Wake up. I'll walk you home."

She woke up instantly and said, "No! Please don't. I'll walk home by myself."

I pulled her up and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not an idiot," I said sternly. Then, we started walking to her house.

When we got to her house, we said our awkward goodbyes and I turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called out.

I turned around and found her standing in front of me.

She looked up to me and placed her hands on my face. Then, she stood on her toes and kissed me.

I froze in my place, not knowing what to do or say.

When she pulled away, she quickly ran to her house, leaving me confused.

What just happened?

 **Clearly, you just got kissed Nonny! Hope you enjoyed that!**


	7. Chapter 7

Oona was a clever girl. She kissed me on a Friday, knowing that I wouldn't be able to ask her about any of it due to the fact that we don't meet over the weekends.

But despite how frustrated I was at her for not giving me a chance to say anything, I was glad that she didn't, for she gave me time to think.

Despite how confused I was, I didn't dislike it. In fact, I liked it more than I probably should have.

But now, it's back to school, and time for me to get her reasoning.

As I got on the bus, I noticed that she wasn't there. I crossed my fingers and hoped that she would be at class.

I ran inside the school and saw her walking down the halls.

I caught up to her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into an empty hallway.

I looked at her and said sternly, "You have some explaining to do."

Oona looked at me angrily and said, "Do you think I'm gonna say anything if you keep holding my wrist like that?"

I looked at her wrist, which was starting to turn red, and quickly let go.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything now, since we'll be late for class. But I'll meet with you later to discuss whatever you want to discuss," she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called as I began to follow her, but then she started sprinting away so I gave up.

Each period was so awkward. You could practically see the tension between us.

"What's up with you and Oona?" Gil asked as we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Um. It's kinda hard to explain," I replied as I felt my face getting warm.

Gil simply shrugged his shoulders and ran off to catch up with his girlfriend.

Then, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to narrow hallway.

Guess who? Of course, Oona.

"Care to explain now?" I asked.

"Can't talk here. Just follow me," she said as she began to pull me to another room that led to the auditorium.

Then, while drama club was practicing facial expressions, she cautiously led me the stage and pulled the stage skirt to reveal a door.

We both crawled through the small door and into a very large room that I never knew existed.

I looked around in astonishment and asked, "How do you know about this place?"

Oona sat down on a couch and said, "My friend. She knew a lot about this school."

I sat down next to her and said, "Is it safe for you to give an explanation?"

She lowered her head and muttered some words under her breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," I apologized.

She lifted her head and revealed some tears in her eyes.

"Is it not that obvious already?" she asked. "I like you too much."

She stood up and was ready to leave, but I pulled her back and gently pressed my lips against hers.

I pulled away and smiled.

"I like you too much, too."

 **Oh my gosh! I am super duper sorry that I didn't post any chapters! I was busy and I was also having a writer's block, which was a bad combination to put together. Don't judge me about high school students using buses. I mean, I'd love to get to use buses in high school, but I'm forced to walk despite the fact that my house is far from my local high school. Anyways, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

I ran all the way to the bridge, and I couldn't wait to meet her. My heart felt like it would explode.

When I got there, Oona was standing in the moonlight, looking stunning.

I slowly walked towards her and placed my arms around her.

She turned around and smiled.

She grabbed my hand and we ran to hills.

We laid down and were quiet for a while. Then she sat up and asked me, "So, when do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I mean, we've been together for a month."

Neither of us really had the nerve to say anything about our relationship. It just seemed awkward, despite the fact that none of our friends were single.

Plus, just saying 'we're dating' seems weird.

"How about the upcoming dance?" Oona suggested. "I mean, we could just drop some hints while were there?"

"You actually think that they'll pick up the hints?" I asked. "I mean, this is Gil, Goby, Molly, and Deema that we're talking about."

"Might as well try," she said with a bright smile.

I sat up and said, "I should get going now," as I began to slowly get up.

Then, Oona grabbed my arm and said, "Meet me at the stage after school." Then, she took off running.

I smirked to myself and laughed.

What makes her think that she's going alone?


End file.
